


Under Pressure

by HitachiinTwiins



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Although was wrote as romantic, Angst, Angst and Drama, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Dukexiety can be platonic or Romantic, Implied/Referenced Suicide, In a small part he can sound like that..., Kinda of..., M/M, References to Depression, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitachiinTwiins/pseuds/HitachiinTwiins
Summary: Remus did a big mistake and now all that he wants is that his memories shut up about everything. He doesn't want to remember, he doesn't know how to fix it. All that he knows is that he was a dick, a big one.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 24





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> You now... My immortal from Evanescence? For some reason, I was hearing that music, and my brain was like: "Hey! It sounds like nice and good music for you to do a Dukexiety, where Remus is the angst one!" Also didn't think too much about the plot, so... This is your warning.
> 
> As always English is not my first language, and I can be found in emiisanxious on tumblr.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy =3.

For once, his side of the imagination was... blank. Nothing, no monsters, no dark forest, no burned villagers, no dead bodies, no zombies, just the pure white, his castle and the guards gone, everything has gone. For once, his room was clean, no weird mucus left by his octopus, no blood splashed, just a black with green walls, his bed, and furniture.

He was sprawled on his bed looking at the ceiling, it had a purple night star decorated as he remembers why it was there.

> _"Remus... Do you think... That Thomas will accept me?"_
> 
> _"Oh, Vee... if he doesn't at least I do accept you. Here, let's cuddle looking at the ceiling."_
> 
> _"Oh! That is cute!"_

_"That night, where your insecurities were all around, you were so scared, that night I changed my room it was the night with purple and blue on the ceiling, bright stars. After that... I decided to let those night lamps there. It seemed to calm you down. But also... It remembered me that I helped you. That I was more than just Intrusive Thoughts..."_ He sighed tiredly.

He felt like he was fading into nothing, he did a mistake and for once he was blaming himself. For once he knew... That nothing would be back to what it was... Closing his eyes he turned on his stomach as he hugs his pillow. "I can still remember that..."

> _"Vee, please open the door."_
> 
> _"That is bad..." Janus said in a sigh, he knew that Paranoia was having a bad day, just... didn't think it would be that bad. Normally he would open up by now. "Virgil, please? Open the door."_
> 
> _"Vee..." Remus's voice was above a whisper. "Hey I know my brother is a dick, I know he meant everything he said because like me he is impulsive, it hurts a lot, but come on... I'm not him. I know better than him. I know I'm the last person you want to see now, but at least let Janus help you?" The reason Paranoia has been so broken right now was because of the second video he showed up. Roman was a dick. But right now? That didn't matter._
> 
> _In a few seconds, they would hear a click and the door opening. "Okay..." Janus passed by the door getting inside. But for more than Remus wanted to get in, hold Virgil in his arm he couldn't right now. Anger bubbled as he steps back, a small smile as he looks at the door closing again. That was good enough for now._

His mind was weird, why he was remembering all those times?! They had good times as well! He knows he messed up but, why his mind was trying to comfort him with all the times he helped Virgil?!

"Hey bro" Roman voice's was outside his door, knocking. "Are you good there? Your side of imagination is still blank..." Liking or not, they still tried to be brothers, they still tried to get along, even though they were so much different and often argued for everything. Roman could be very a worried brother when he wanted.

"I'm fine... Just..." His voice died, everything seems to hurt so much, he just wanted to fade and disappear.

"Remus, if you don't get up and do something, I will tell him!" Roman's voice got desperate, as like that was the last string. Most because Remus was like that for a month now.

"NO!" Remus was surprised by how strong and loud his tone came out, coughing for that a couple of times. "Just no... I messed up. I..." He trailed off again.

"You know... He will figure out eventually. Just come on Remus. Get up. I will let some food here okay? Try to eat."

"Thank you..." That was all he could say before hearing Roman walk off. It was weird, but he guessed that it had something about not having monsters for Roman to adventure on the Imagination and not having the light or inspiration to work on something. Light...

> _"Remus your castle is so good." Virgil smiled as he looked around, he liked the place, it was different from the rest. Obviously, it was still Remus's way, the castle seemed more like a terror one, spider webs around the place, broken mirrors, black curtains, and as well white cloths in furniture that weren't used. "I liked it a lot!"_
> 
> _He always felt something warm and bright inside him when Virgil compliment's his creations. Was something good and he loved it. "Come-on then! Let me show the rest!"_

He sighed as he finally got up from his bed, he honestly should eat something as opens his door, it was like Roman knew he wasn't going to eat right away because of what he saw? Was protein bars, a bottle of water, and an apple. He smiled at that as he gets the things inside starting to chew on that.

For once his mind was so blank, that he just stayed there doing nothing. Confused thoughts passing, memories sometimes nice others not so nice. A long sigh as he just throws himself on the bed again, as he finally gave up.

> _"You're moving with them?!" He didn't want to sound angry, but he was hurt._
> 
> _"Like I have a choice! Thomas is in the process to move my room! He said he wanted to accept me... I can't change that Re." Virgil's tone was silent, he had ducked out because his fears got the best of him and he couldn't help, most because Virgil was shutting him down._
> 
> _"But Roman hurt you! Like a LOT!"_
> 
> _"I know but I can't do anything Re..."_
> 
> _"You can! You can say no to Thomas. You can stay here!"_
> 
> _Silence. A long and sad silence._
> 
> _"Remus that is wrong..." Virgil bitted his lower lips harshly as he talks._
> 
> _"But you can! You can say to Thomas no, and stay with me! Stay with me and Dee. You don't need them! They never did you good till now, just because you tried to duck out they want to accept you?!"_
> 
> _Another silence, but this time Remus kept going. "They don't need you. Roman told this all the time, you weren't needed there. He didn't like you, so why are you doing this?!" He wasn't been logical, no he was saying things that he hoped would hurt the other, so Virgil would stay there..._
> 
> _It was a big mistake because it just pushed him far..._
> 
> _Tears were falling silently, as Virgil's face showed how hurt and disbelieve he was. "At least, they understand my decisions! At least they aren't trying to guilty me! Over something, I can't control! At least they are trying to change and love me! At least they aren't hurting me so I could stay with them! I thought... No... That is it. I'm leaving."_
> 
> _"Paranoia!"_
> 
> _"NO! I'm not that anymore. I'm Anxiety now."_
> 
> _Remus couldn't do anything to stop that, because he did a mistake... A huge big one._

He closed his eyes angry, it seemed like someone stabbed his heart, it seemed like someone cut him in all his body, but it wasn't real... What was that?

Laying down on his bed just looking at the ceiling, reviving memories of the past, feeling like his body is cut in all the places and directions like his veins exploded and blood was all over him. His head blank of everything, could he just fade and disappear? If he asked Thomas, would he kill him? Ah... How he wished that.

> **I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>  But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along**

**Author's Note:**

> I may, or may not have a way or an idea to end this with a Happy ending. Just not sure if I want to... So let me know what you think.


End file.
